


still as water and just as wet

by lemonade_milk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Dom/sub, Except the character is You, F/F, Femdom, Human Furniture, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Service Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_milk/pseuds/lemonade_milk
Summary: when the admiral tells you to get on your hands and knees, it is not always for the purpose you assume. some depraved part of you enjoys it regardless.





	still as water and just as wet

You have no idea how long you've been like this.

(on your hands and knees with the admiral's boots digging into your skin.) 

You have no way to tell the passing of time, except for the pattering of your heartbeat and the trail of liquid slowly dripping down your thighs. 

(she doesn't allow you to keep your legs pressed together not after the last time when you couldn't help yourself and clenched your thighs together rocking back and forth.) 

If you had to guess, you'd put it at about an hour. 

(your arms and legs have gone numb and that helps that the edge off of the _want_ that's pulsing in your crotch.) 

The thought makes you want to groan, and you almost do but you manage to bite it back. 

( _Furniture does not make noise_ the admiral had said as she spanked you raw for the last time you gave into the impulse of gasping.) 

Usually the admiral enjoys making you beg for it, loves to hear you cry out as she dangles satisfaction in front of your face before snatching it away, only to begin dangling it anew. 

(and you know how to beg _so sweetly_ with your head between her thighs and your tongue deep inside of her.) 

But now she wants a footstool - a quiet, _obedient_ footstool - and you are determined to satisfy her. 

(you hated waiting but you loved it and you _loved_ _this_.) 

The admiral shifts her weight, a single heel now biting into your sensitive skin as she crosses one ankle over the other. 

(you hear the quiet _drip_ _drop_ of your own wetness hitting the floor.) 

You bite your lip, trying to keep from moving, from making a sound, but you can't stop the betrayal of your own body as you grow more and more aroused. 

(and you pray that she'll order you to lick it up.) 

After all, you do live to serve. 


End file.
